cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Empty Heart
Lack of Will, Almana.png Emptiness Lord, Almana.png Empty Heart Clan Logo.png|Empty Heart Clan Logo Fallen's Future, Daijon.png The Empty Heart 'are a clan of vampires, wolves, demons, fairies, fallen angels and succubi from the Dark Zone nation. These units comes from other clans after having been exiled and they seek shelter under the Knight of Nothing, many of these units had allied themselves with Void during the Great Liberatorion War and thus, were exiled. Some have adopted the aliases they had while working for Void. They focus on lowering the power of their units to strengthen other units like the vanguard, other units utilize the power loss to their advantage and gain more power from it. This creates devastating columns in exchange for weaker columns. After the sudden appearance of the invaders and disappearance of the founder. Perdita took charge of the clan and recruited new members for the clan. In Cardfight!! Vanguard! Goals this clan is used by Caroline Jiang. In Mega Booster Set 7: Worldly Recreation, the clan gained Reinforce as a clan unique keyword. Sets containing Empty Heart Booster Sets *Booster Set 00: Redemption and Oceans (26 Cards) *Mega Booster Set 1: Hydrous Reawakening (31 Cards) *Mega Booster Set 2: Rising Gods (14 Cards) *Mega Booster Set 6: Return through Dimensions (21 Cards) *Mega Booster Set 7: Worldly Recreation (15 Cards) *Mega Booster Set 8: Outcast's War (16 Cards) *Mega Booster Set 9: Power Esse (?? cards) Trial Decks *Unique Trial Deck 2: Unknown Will (16 Cards) *Unique Trial Deck 4: Wanderer's Legacy (19 Cards) Races *Abyss Dragon *Angel *Demon *Elf *High Beast *Human *Ghost *Noble *Salamander *Succubus *Sylph *Vampire *Warbeast Sub-Clans *Reawakened List of Empty Heart cards Grade 0 *Assassin of Reawaken (Critical) (Human) *Bats of the Night (Draw) (High Beast) *Black Angel, Duane (Angel) *Black Fairy (Heal) (Sylph) *Dark Angel, Gabreel (Angel) *Dark Sniper (Critical) (Human) *Dark Sorcerer, Diomedes (Stand) (Human) *Death Howler (Stand) (High Beast) *Demon's Knight, Prentice (Critical) (Human) *Demon Butterfly (Stand) (Demon) *Enchantress of Trepidation (Human) *Growing Vampire, Voltain (Vampire) *Knight of Void (Critical) (Human) *Lost Half Angel (Angel) *Reawaken Healer (Heal) (Angel) *Reawaken's Temptation (Stand) (Succubus) *Reawaken Beast (Stand) (High Beast) *Reawaken Deceit, Medea (Critical) (Vampire) *Reawaken, Ucrubahn (Heal) (Human) *Reawakened Fairy (Sylph) *Reawakened Slayer (Critical) (Human) *Reawaken Sylph, Hazed (Stand) (Sylph) *Reawakened Wizard (Draw) (Human) *Recovery Demon (Heal) (Demon) *Regretful Fairy (Sylph) *Ruin Witch, Fidelis (Human) *Sacrificed Child (Elf) *The Fallen Gunner (Human) *Void Sorcerer (Draw) (Demon) *Void's Vampire (Vampire) *Waking Storm Wizard (Human) *Witch of Reawaken (Draw) (Human) *Witch of Void (Draw) (Human) *Wolf, Reawaken (High Beast) *Young Witch, Maple (Human) Grade 1 *Alluring Reawakened (Sylph) *Ardourblood Bat (Vampire) *Black Mane Stallion (High Beast) *Blood Reawaken, Sluvia (Vampire) *Bloody Sword, Voltain (Vampire) *Confused Half Angel (Angel) *Dark Wizard, Lilith (Human) *Deadly Vampire (Vampire) *Demon Angel, Void (Angel) *Demon's Advocate, Ubel (Human) *Demon Shield Reawakened (Demon) *Demon Warrior, Navin (Human) *Fiendish Hound (High Beast) *Hound Reawakening (High Beast) *Immobilizing Succubus (Succubus) *Mage of the Demons (Human) *Nightmare Angel, Zepar (Angel) *Nugatory Count (Vampire) *Reawaken Demon Girl (Succubus) *Reawaken Follower (Angel) *Reawaken Half Angel (Angel) *Reawaken Succubus (Succubus) *Reawakened Mage, Mal (Human) *Reawaken Witch, Diana (Human) *Reawakened Magician (Human) *Slaying Half Demon (Demon) *Sorceress of Forbidden Arts (Human) *Sorceress of the After (Human) *Summoned Angel (Angel) *Tainted Tiger (High Beast) *The Dark Night (Elf) *Voided Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Witch in Black Night, Ametrine (Human) *Witch of Emptiness (Human) *Witch of Zero, Hisilia (Human) *Witch with no Name (Elf) Grade 2 *Absorbing Witch (Human) *Black Dragon Slayer (Human) *Black Sorcerer, Dred (Human) *Bloodlust Void (Vampire) *Blood Warrior, Merdal (Human) *Consuming Darkness (Succubus) *Dark Angel, Focalor (Angel) *Dark Angel, Phaeton (Angel) *Darkness Paladin (Elf) *Demon Sorceress (Succubus) *Demonic Sorcerer, Damon (Human) *Demonic Warrior (Demon) *Draconic Reawaken (Demon) *Familiar, Reawaken Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Fiendish Knight, Pavo (Demon) *Ghost Boy (Ghost) *Guardian of Reawaken (Warbeast) *Mage of Reawakening (Human) *Polluted Water Demon (Demon) *Reawakening Blood (Vampire) *Reawaken Demon Boy (Demon) *Reawaken Vampire (Vampire) *Reawaken Witch, Renata (Human) *Reawakened Knight (Human) *Scarred Werewolf (High Beast) *Shadow Rising Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Shielding Witch (Human) *Tainted Hound (High Beast) *The Cybernetic Fiend (Battleroid) *The Fallen Messenger (Demon) *Voltain, Red Katana (Vampire) *Wandering Reawaken (Demon) *Wizard of Dusk Arrival (Elf) Grade 3 *Age-old Vampire, Euseby (Vampire) *Blackjack of the Heartless, Jinri (Lifeform) 'by Kyledude *Black Pride, Ashmit (Warbeast) *Blood Reawaken, Kilian (Vampire) *Crimson Lust Warrior, Voltain (Vampire) *Darkclawed Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Darkness Vampire (Vampire) *Demon of the Sword (Demon) *Demon Knight (Human) *Demon Warrior, Neoma (Human) *Demon Warrior, Shadow (Demon) *Devorer Succube (Succubus) *Emptiness Lord, Almana (Warbeast) *Empty Vampiress (Vampire) *Ghost Sorceress (Ghost) *Grand Demon Mage (Demon) *Horrifying Cerberus (Warbeast) *Lack of Will, Almana (Demon) *Last Surviving Destroyer (Abyss Dragon) *Overshadowing Knight (Human) *Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (Warbeast) *Reawaken Blood Mage (Vampire) *Reawaken Blood, Dragon "Яeverse" (Abyss Dragon) *Reawaken Flames, Hotaru (Salamander) *Reawaken Ghost Boy (Ghost) *Reawaken Witch, Karitora (Human) *Reawaken Witch, Suteko (Human) *Reawakened Dragon (Human) *Reawakening, Paenitentam (Human) *Supreme Reawakened, Perdita (Angel) *Void's Angel, Perdita (Angel) Grade 4 *Absolute Demonic Executioner, Schuyler (Demon) *Blade of the Demon, Neoma (Human) *Chained Angel, Arbalan (Angel) *Fallen's Future, Daijon (Angel) *Fallen Seraph, Azazel (Angel) *Great Darkness Slayer, Drakkar (Noble) *Magic Field, Halvard (Human) *Reminiscent Sovereign, Almana (Warbeast) *Supreme Reawakened Demon, Phenex (Demon) *The Screaming Selka (Sylph) Category:Clan Category:Dark Zone Category:Empty Heart Category:Eronan